By Fang and Frog
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Tsume run into each other and end up sparring and having some fun after that. One-Shot NarutoXTsume


By Fang and Frog

**~A/N~ Request for Tally1x for Naruto and Tsume (Kiba's mother) to enjoy each other's company.**

* * *

Naruto sat meditating in the hidden leaf village he practiced getting in and out of his Sage mode faster so he could activate it in a pinch; Gamakichi sat watching him as a guard. His ears quirked hearing rustling; he jumped up just as a figure flew into view. She had shaggy brown hair and red markings on her face; Naruto paused he knew who this was, Tsume Kiba's mother. "Oh well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki," Tsume said placing her hands on her hips.

"Inuzuka-san," Naruto replied giving her a light smile. Tsume growled lightly lowering herself as she did.

"You wanna spar I would like to see how well I do against one of my boy's friends," Tsume said now with her sharp nails on the dirt.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Naruto said waving her off.

"What you beat Pein and your now some kind of pussy?" Tsume asked.

"No I just don't want to hurt you," Naruto said.

"Tch you're just some pussy... What if I offer you a reward if you beat me… soundly," Tsume said growing in confidence of herself.

"Like what a bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking of something else," Tsume grinned.

"Well since you won't drop it fine. Come at me," Naruto said giving Gamakichi a nod; a moment later he was gone in a burst of smoke and Tsume charged in. she raked her claws a crossed Naruto's chest and he burst into smoke as well.

"Well fuck a Shadow Clone," Tsume turned on her heel seeing Naruto standing a few feet away with three more Shadow clones. Two of them moved in to attack; Tsume easily dispatched them.

Naruto moved towards her a kunai at the ready. Tsume dropped down and charged at him; her claws narrowly missed Naruto again and again he dodged her attacks.

'_What the fuck it's like he knows what I am going to do next,'_ Tsume thought as she jumped back pulling out a few throwing stars. Naruto did the same; their stars collided in the air and fell to the ground.

"Beast Ninja Art!" Tsume's primal power activated; Naruto closed his eyes for a moment the orange marks appeared on his eyes. Tsume hesitated feeling an overwhelming sense of fear start to overtake just by looking at Naruto. She charged in just as he spawned five shadow clones; Naruto and his clone rather easily dodge her wild attacks. Tsume jumped her claw raked through one of the shadow clones. She landed and the other four were on her and kicked her into the air. She winced in pain as she flew; the hits nearly immobilized her.

'_Fuck he kicks hard'_ Tsume looked to see another Naruto above her. She remembered this one Kiba had told her about it years ago it was what he used to beat him. _'Fucking hell,'_

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted kicking her to the ground. Tsume started to get up seeing the five Naruto's moving on her. "Extended Uzumaki Barrage; Five strike sleeping toad seal" Naruto said hitting her on both arms and legs and a final hit on her neck. Tsume felt her arms and legs to numb a moment later she blacked out; Naruto shrugged and sat back down starting his mediation again.

* * *

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks causing Shino and Hinata to stop as well. "What's wrong Kiba?" Hinata asked looking at Kiba.

"Both me and Akamaru just got a really bad feeling," Kiba said seeing Akamaru's tail between his legs his entire body was shivering slightly.

"What do you think it is?" Shino asked looking at Akamaru.

"I don't know it just feels like something bad is going to happen or something," Kiba said shaking his shoulders.

"Well let's stay on our toes just to be safe until that feeling goes away," Shino said starting to walk again.

"Yeah that sounds good," Kiba said as the group started their way down the road again.

* * *

Tsume opened her eyes and sat up to see Naruto a few feet away his jacket and shirt were gone and he was doing pushups. "What did you hit me with?" Tsume asked.

"A ninjutsu Jiraya taught me to defeat someone without hurting them too badly," Naruto said stopping his physical training. Tsume stood rubbing her shoulder; she smiled at Naruto she had never been beaten so soundly before.

"So do you want your reward?" Tsume asked looking to the young man.

"Sure I'd love some-" Naruto stopped seeing her take her jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'd think sex would be a better reward than food," Tsume said undoing her belt.

"But you're one of my best friend's moms wouldn't that… that's gotta be wrong?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"How could something that feels so good ever be wrong?" Tsume asked walking towards Naruto. She reached out grabbing his hand; Naruto was still frozen in a type of shock. Tsume took his hand sliding it into her pants. Naruto looked at her the shock was starting to fade.

'_She's wet… very wet,' _Naruto thought he looked to Tsume; She smiled and slid her hand into his pants feeling his manhood.

"And you are nice and hard already," Tsume said with grin on her face. Naruto gave in and started to rub her womanhood. "ohh atta boy," Tsume moaned lightly. She looked to Naruto; the moment their eyes met her pulled her into a kiss. Tsume didn't care she had been so pent up since the war she wanted… need someone to help her relieve some stress.

Tsume rubbed over Naruto's manhood getting him to full erectness. Naruto pulled back from their kiss. He pulled off Tsume's shirt leaving her topless. He pulled her down to the ground starting to kiss over her skin. Naruto continued to rub her pussy as he moved his kisses to her ample breasts; he paused to look at her for a moment. It still felt so wrong to do this but he could see how badly she wanted him or this at least. Tsume gave a light moan as Naruto slid a finger into her pussy followed by a second and a third. Her back arched trying to accommodate his fingers.

Naruto lightly bit her nipple to gage her response. He was rewarded with a loud moan; Tsume's eyes rolled back slightly from his bit. "Oh that felt goood," Tsume said as she trembled slightly feeling Naruto's three fingers sliding in and out of her pussy.

Naruto continued to lick and lightly bit her nipples jumping between the two after each bite. Tsume was in a euphoric heaven each bite and movement pushed her towards the edge of her climax; Naruto started to finger faster feeling her walls tighten around his fingers. He started to kiss down her body aiming to taste her juices.

'_To think some brat is going to make me cum,' _Tsume thought as she tried to hold back from climaxing so quickly or from just his fingers. Naruto's breath reached her pussy; his warm breath added to her fingers was too much after so long. Naruto slid his tongue over her pussy just as she came; her juices nailed him in the face. Naruto laughed licking his lips; Tsume panted her eyes moved to Naruto's manhood still concealed in his orange pants.

Naruto leaned in pulling her legs up making the back of her knees rest on his back his lips and tongue now pushing against her pussy. Tsume moaned loudly as Naruto shoved his tongue into her; her back arched upwards from the pleasure he was surging into her system.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" Tsume cried out her nails dug into the dirt; her legs hooked around his head as she became lost in the ecstasy this man was giving her. Naruto ignored her and continued to tongue her lower lips.

"Ah fuck yes! Make me cum," Tsume moaned loudly; Naruto moved his hand up her body reaching her breasts he gave both of her nipples a light tweak. Tsume's body reacted in folds Naruto could feel her body quiver.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Tsume growled out on the verge of coming a second time already. Naruto slid his tongue around inside of her pussy pulling out just long enough to give her pussy a good flick before shoving back in.

"You're pussy tastes good," Naruto said. He worked over Tsume's pussy pushing her closer and closer to her second climax. Naruto started to gently squeeze and tweak her breasts and nipples the combined pleasure casted her over the edge again.

"AH fuck!" Tsume shouted as she climaxed for a second time right onto Naruto's face. Naruto pulled back he was started to get pent up himself. Tsume laid already covered in sweat; Naruto moved a hand from her breasts to her pussy again as he move himself to her head. Tsume smiled she was hoping to suck on his member.

"You're turn," Naruto said pulling out his throbbing cock. Tsume looked at it in surprised he was significantly thicker and longer than when it was in his pants. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth and start sucking on his cock. Naruto added in moving his hips lightly; Tsume ran her tongue over the manhood Naruto shoved into her mouth. She was especially careful to watch her teeth; Naruto started to push further and further into her mouth his cock pressed against the back of her throat with a good amount still untouched my her lips. Tsume moved one of her hands to stroke the length that wouldn't fit in her mouth.

"Yeah keep sucking," Naruto said starting to finger faster; Tsume moaned onto his cock feeling her sensitive pussy getting teased again. Naruto could feel his first load coming; he gave an audible grunt and burst into Tsume's throat. Tsume tried to drink down his seed but it was just too much at once. Naruto pulled his cock out of her mouth spraying her face and neck with his seed.

"Holy fuck you cum a lot," Tsume said. Naruto looked to her pussy an idea popped into his head. He moved down her body again.

"Well time for the main course… and since you Inuzuka love your dog's so much it think you should be taken like one," Naruto said rolling Tsume onto her stomach and pulled her ass up; Tsume pushed herself up onto all fours and looked back at Naruto.

"I don't want any of the gentle shit," Tsume said. Naruto gave a nod and lined his cock up; with one shove he buried his cock into her wet and welcoming pussy. Naruto started to build up his pace; he couldn't figure out why he was acting differently. He shrugged and chalked it up to the vulgar woman he was currently fucking. Tsume moaned loudly thoroughly enjoying Naruto's cock.

"Oh fuck yes!" she cried out; Naruto leaned over her kissing her neck and biting her ear lightly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Naruto said still slamming himself into her. Tsume started to moan out Naruto's name begging for more for him to fuck her harder and faster. Naruto obliged and picked up his pace and power; he slid his hands to her thighs. He hoisted her up her back against his chest as he pumped up into her.

"Oh Naruto!" Tsume screamed out as she came for the third time. Tsume reach back running her hands through his spiky blonde hair. Naruto could feel his limit fast approaching; Tsume was completely lost in lust she no longer cared that the man fucking her was the same age as her son or that she could get pregnant should he cum inside.

"Inuzuka-san," Naruto groaned out getting closer to his limit. All at once Naruto lost it her walls tightly clamped down onto his cock to suddenly for him to hold off. Tusme slumped out of Naruto's grasp and back onto her hands and knees. Naruto sat back panting wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Fuck that was great," Tsume said looking back at Naruto.

"I'm not done yet and you opened this door," Naruto said getting Tsume onto her back; he quickly lined himself up and shoved back into her pussy. Tsume gave a loud ecstasy filled scream feeling Naruto's cock reinvade her pussy. Naruto quickly built up a hard and fast thrust he was starting to like the tightness of Tsume's pussy.

"Holy fuck Naruto, how can you keep going?" Tsume asked she was almost completely exhausted. Naruto just gave a 'tch' and continued to pound into Tsume; He already knew he could go for quite a while takes to a whore Jiraya and got him for his birthday. Tsume wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Naruto once again pulled her up onto his lap thrusting upwards into her. Tsume cried out cumming again her nails raked over Naruto's chest leaving lines and even cutting him. Naruto gave her ass a tight squeeze pumping upwards still.

"Fuck your pussy is great," Naruto said letting lose into her pussy a second time. Tsume's eyes rolled back as she came once again. Naruto dropped backwards he was finally exhausted.

'_Fuck I could go longer if I hadn't been training, _Naruto thought as he laid smiling. Tsume dropped onto his chest a euphoric smile on her face.

"I'm not sure who got the reward anymore but that was fucking great," Tsume said planting her lips against his again. She rolled off to his side; she sat up quickly grabbing her clothes in a rush.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked grabbing his clothes and dressing to be safe.

"I can smell Kiba coming," Tsume said pulling her pants on quickly followed by her shirt and vest. Naruto picked up his pace dressing at lightning speed.

"Mom you out here?' Kiba came running into the clearing seeing Naruto and Tsume standing a few feet apart. She was wiping away some dirt and blood.

"Kiba? What are you doing out here boy?" Tsume asked.

"You've been missing all day we were worried," Kiba said starting to walk towards her.

"I had a sparring match against Naruto," Tsume replied. Kiba stopped dead a smell caught his nose. His eyes widened when he knew the smell.

"You two had sex… NARUTO! You fucked my mom!" Kiba shouted at Naruto.

"Bye," Naurto said disappearing. Kiba looked in shock at his mother.

"What he just helped me relieve some stress," Tsume said walking by not ashamed at all.

* * *

**~End Notes~ There you have it I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think. Sorry if it reads to fast or too slow.**

**I am not currently accepting any requests as i have a few set up.**


End file.
